Casada Con Ichigo Kurosaki
by AeternaNive
Summary: Cuando el comandante general los llamó a una reunión de emergencia, los dos shinigamis no podían imaginar la sorpresa que les esperaba. Ahora, dutante 4 días, Ichigo y Rukia descubrirán nuevas emociones mientras enfrentan una de las misiones más difíciles: El matrimonio.
1. La Misión

**CASADA CON ICHIGO KUROSAKI  
**

Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de la maravillosa mente de Tite Kubo

* * *

**LA MISIÓN**

Cerró los ojos lentamente, dejando que los recuerdos los inundaran. Hacía ya dos meses que ella había regresado a la sociedad de almas y desde entonces la misma imagen permanecía aferrada a su mente: Rukia sonriendo, con esos brillantes ojos color violeta mirándolo fija y dulcemente. Ni siquiera tenía idea del por qué, después de todo ella se ausentaba frecuentemente y no era qué no la extrañara cada vez, pero… Un momento, ¿la extrañaba? En realidad no lo había pensado de esa forma antes, no hasta que su imagen empezó a aparecer en todos lados.

-Rukia-Susurró para sí mismo

-Ichigo- Claro. Como si pensar en ella todos los días no fuera suficiente, ahora también escuchaba su voz

-¡Oye, Ichigo!-Sonaba tan real que…Un golpe directo en la cabeza hizo que el pelinaranja se incorporara de inmediato

-¡R-Rukia!-De pie frente a él estaba la aludida

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, acaso no…?! ¿Ichigo?-El chico comenzó a avanzar hacia ella despacio, con expresión de incredulidad

-En verdad eres tú-Corroboró jalando las mejillas de la morena, como si pudiera tratarse de un espejismo o algo así. Una venita brotó en la frente de la chica que prontó alejó al shinigami sustituto con una patada

-Enana, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!-Aunque estaba gritando con su clásico ceño fruncido, en el interior no podía dejar de sonreír

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú eres el que está actuando muy extraño!-Suspiró-No importa, toma tu insignia y vámonos, el comandante Yamamoto te necesita urgentemente.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?-Habían esperado casi 30 minutos y comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Ya te dije que no lo sé-Ella también estaba inquieta; Primero les hicieron entrar por un acceso oculto y luego los hacían esperar mientras una serie de hombres que evidentemente no pertenecían a los escuadrones, los miraban y murmuraban entre sí.

La puerta se abrió.

-Adelante, por favor-Anunció el capitán Ukitake

El comandante general tenía una expresión que vacilaba entre la solemnidad y la preocupación. A su lado, los capitanes de la sexta y décimo tercera división miraban atentamente.

-Iré directo al punto-Para omitir todas las formalidades, obviamente había algo muy importante-Hace unos días la familia Aizawa solicitó nuestra ayuda. Al parecer alguien ha intentado asesinar a sus herederos. Ahora mismo es escuadrón 2 está investigando el tema

-Entonces ¿para qué nos necesitan?-Cuestionó el pelinaranja. El comandante dirigió su mirada a Byakuya que salió sin decir una palabra mientras el anciano seguía hablando

-Mañana se celebrará la boda de los futuros jefes de la familia, creemos que podría haber un nuevo atentado y que este sería la oportunidad perfecta para atrapar al responsable. Sin embargo, no podemos arriesgar la vida de estos jóvenes

En ese momento Byakuya entró abriendo paso a dos personas más

-Les presento a Kaito Hattori y Nahomi Aizawa

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos. Nahomi era una chica menuda, con ojos color violeta, cabellos negros a la altura de los hombros y piel ligeramente bronceada. – era alto, delgado, con cabello alborotado castaño y ojos del mismo color. El parecido era más que asombroso.

-Espera, no estarás pensando que…-Ichigó sacó conclusiones pronto

-Quiero que tomen su lugar

El silencio reinó en la habitación durante un segundo. Los dos shinigamis intentaban poner en orden sus ideas antes de decir cualquier cosa; Sabían que había algo importante, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podían haberse imaginado aquello.

-Por supuesto que no-Espetó Ichigo, finalmente-Ni siquiera podrían confundirnos, sus cabellos y su piel…

-Esos son detalles que podemos cubrir por un par de días: Con maquillaje y el cabello recogido, Kuchiki-san podría fácilmente pasar por Aizawa-san -El peliblanco intervino con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-En cuanto a tu cabello, podríamos teñirlo temporalmente

Ichigo se puso de pie repentinamente. No le importaba ayudar, pero ¿qué sentido tenía suplantar la identidad de esos chicos? ¿No sería más sencillo simplemente asignarles una escuadra de protección?

-Por favor-Dijo Nahomi con voz débil-Lamentamos mucho ser una molestia, pero no podemos seguir soportando esto… Simplemente no tengo la fuerza

Cuando empezó a llorar, su prometido la abrazó y dirigió una mirada confusa a los shinigamis.

-En ese caso-Intervino el castaño- No hace falta que me reemplacen, Kuchiki-san y yo podemos seguir con la boda y la vida en la mansión mientras atrapan al responsable de esto. Lo único que quiero es que Nahomi esté a salvo

Cuando dijo eso, una serie de imágenes vinieron a la mente de Ichigo: Rukia y ese chico casándose y viviendo extrañamente felices como marido y mujer. Sintió una extraña presión en el estómago y la sangre subió a su rostro

-Lo haré-Dijo sin pensar. De cualquier forma no podía quedarse sin hacer nada luego de ver a esa chica llorar, ¿verdad?- Tsk. Mejor que Soi Fong atrape a ese tipo pronto

-Muy bien-Informó el comandante- A partir de mañana y hasta que no exista más peligro, se convertirán en los herederos y jefes de la familia -. Manténganse alerta y eviten develar su verdadera identidad a cualquiera. Los asistentes personales de la familia los esperan para darles todos los detalles necesarios y los acompañarán en el proceso. Lo dejamos en sus manos.


	2. La Boda

**LA BODA**

Cerró los ojos y repasó los sucesos del día anterior

_-Para poder completar nuestra misión satisfactoriamente, sería muy útil que nos dieran algo de información sobre ustedes-Mientras hablaba, Rukia dejaba su zanpaktou junto a la de Ichigo; Para evitar sospechas (y contra toda su voluntad), irían desarmados, así que debían mantenerse al margen de cualquier problema._

_-No creo que te estén escuchando-Ichigo agitó el pulgar sobre su hombro para señalar a la pareja que repentinamente había comenzado a besarse-Oigan, tórtolos, será mejor que presten atención_

_-Lo sentimos mucho-Dijo Nahomi con las mejillas sonrosadas-Es sólo que amo tanto a mi Kaito-Puso una mano sobre el pecho de su prometido y lo miró con devoción_

_-Yo te amo más-Respondió él, inclinándose para pegar su nariz con la de ella_

_-Esto tiene que ser una broma-Balbuceó el pelinaranja con su clásico ceño fruncido_

_-Esto…-Rukia tampoco sabía qué hacer antes las explícitas muestras de afecto-No quiero molestarlos, pero…_

_-Claro-Kaito se irguió-Por favor disculpa, Kuchiki-san. ¿Qué necesitan saber?_

_-Algunas cosas básicas como su historia y relaciones con otras personas_

_-Nuestro matrimonio se arregló hace mucho tiempo, pero eso en realidad no importa porque he amado a Nahomi desde el primer momento en que la vi-Esplicó el castaño, tomando la mano de su enamorada-Ella es la persona más dulce, generosa y cariñosa que he conocido_

_-Oh cariño, eres el más romántico y atento hombre. Un perfecto caballero. MI perfecto caballero_

_Una gota de sudor apareció en la sien de ambos shinigamis. Ni en sus más locos sueños hubieran imaginado conocer a un par así y mucho menos tener que tomar su lugar._

_Alguien llamó a la puerta_

_-Lamento interrumpir-El capitán Ukitake entreabrió la puerta y asomó una sonrisa gentil-Ya es hora _

_Después de teñirse el cabello con un dudoso 'tinte natural de corta duración', Ichigo se puso un lujoso kimono de color azul rey. Rukia, por su parte, llevaba un elaborado kimono rosa pálido, el cabello recogido con un brillante broche y un ligero maquillaje que casi igualaba el tono de piel de la heredera._

_-Les presento a Kaoru-san y Kotomi-san_

_Frente a ellos, dos mujeres hicieron una reverencia en señal de presentación. Kaoru era una mujer de cabellos desteñidos y mirada serena como el mar, llevaba un kimono mucho menos lujoso pero igual de bonito y tenía la piel arrugada por el paso de la edad. Kotomi lucía mucho más joven, tenía una larga cabellera rubia y ojos color zafiro, y vestía un elegante kimono que hacía resaltar sus ojos._

_-Kotomi-chan es mi mejor amiga-Aclaró Nahomi-Y Kaoru-san es mi nana_

_-Además de nosotros, ellas son las únicas que saben del cambio-Procedió a explicar el peliblanco-Los ayudarán con todo lo que necesiten mientras la misión esté activa_

_¿Qué significaba eso de 'mientras la misión esté activa'? Cuando lo decía de ese modo parecía que no iban a atrapar a nadie durante la boda y ellos realmente tendrían que actuar como los melosos prometidos por mucho tiempo_

_-La boda se llevará a cabo mañana al medio día así que por favor tengan cuidado-La insistente voz del capitán sacó a Ichigo de sus pensamientos. Rukia asintió con determinación y caminó junto a su 'prometido' hasta el carruaje que los esperaba afuera._

_Al llegar a la mansión el cielo había oscurecido, pero el día estaba lejos de terminar. Se pasaron el resto de la noche practicando las fases y protocolos de la fiesta: Espalda recta, hombros atrás, mentón paralelo al piso… Caminar nunca había parecido tan estúpido y laborioso como ese día. La boda se llevaría a cabo en dos partes: Primero la ceremonia, donde sólo estarían presentes los contrayentes y su familia directa, luego la fiesta a la que se sumarían los amigos más cercanos y otros familiares._

Suspiró y abrió los ojos para verse nuevamente con aquel kimono negro

_No puede ser tan difícil_ Pensó _Es sólo una boda. Una boda falsa_

-Hattori-san-Llamó Kotomi detrás de la puerta-La ceremonia está por comenzar

El nuevo castaño salió y caminó por un largo pasillo hasta encontrarse con su 'futura esposa'; Ella llevaba un pulcro kimono blanco y maquillaje del mismo color en toda la piel que ocultaba sus bonitas facciones.

-Ya todo está listo en esa sala. Con su permiso-La rubia hizo una reverencia y se alejó despacio

La primera parte de la boda se llevó a cabo, aburrida y sin tropiezos: Desde el ritual de purificación hasta el intercambio de anillos, todo había estado perfecto. Al finalizar, todos brindaron y salieron para esperar a los novios en el jardín.

-Tsk ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-Ichigo estaba tirado en una silla con la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, esperando a que la novia terminara de prepararse para la segunda parte del gran evento

-Lamentamos la tardanza

Cuando escuchó la voz de Kotomi se levantó y encontró a Rukia con una vestimenta mucho más occidental: Un vestido color marfil con caída libre hasta el piso, un corte straple que realmente destacaba sus pequeños hombros y cristales por todo el frente; En lugar del maquillaje blanco lucía un ligero tono bronceado y un bonito color rojo en los labios que los hacía ver más atractivos.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirarla. Se preguntó si así se sentía ver a la mujer que amas vestida de novia, lista para compartir el resto de su vida contigo, pero descartó la idea pensando que aquella no era una boda real, Rukia no sería su esposa en realidad y además (lo más importante), él no estaba enamorado de esa chica. No lo estaba.

-Deja de perder el tiempo-La voz de la morena lo regresó a la realidad

Nuevamente recorrieron el largo pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una imponente puerta de madera.

-¿Estás lista?-La miró con una sonrisa y le tendió la palma de su mano derecha. Ella correspondió el gesto y puso su mano sobre la de él, justo como les habían indicado.

Las puertas se abrieron pesadas y majestuosas. Afuera, una gran cantidad de gente aplaudía a los recién casados que hicieron una reverencia antes de avanzar por un camino de pétalos con pasos lentos y ceremoniosos.

El jardín posterior era inmenso, había dos grandes áreas de pasto divididas por el camino de los novios; Del lado derecho se distribuían las mesas y sillas de los invitados con bonitos adornos; del lado izquierdo una mesa larga con distintos platillos y bebidas, el pastel y un karaoke; Al centro resaltaba una mesa decorada con el monograma de la pareja.

Las personas se acercaban a felicitarlos sin descanso, abrumando un poco a los dos jóvenes.

-Vamos-Una chica de lacios cabellos castaños tomó a Rukia por el brazo y sonrió de forma pícara-Es hora del karaoke

-Yo… Creo que será en otra ocasión-Movió las manos de forma nerviosa, tratando de no parecer grosera al rechazar la invitación

-Oh por favor, tú amas el karaoke-Insisitó

-Bueno, si lo pones así-Rukia no haría algo así, pero al parecer Nahomi sí y ella tenía que ser como la cariñosa heredera. Tomó el brazo de Ichigo y ejerció una singular fuerza en él-Vamos, cariño-Si tenía que pasar por la pista de canto, no iba a hacerlo sola.

-Ohh qué tierno, cantarán como pareja-La extraña dio un brinquito y aplaudió como una niña pequeña

Ichigo intentó sonreír sin resultados.

_¿Karaoke? Por supuesto que no, de ninguna manera. Tenía que encontrar una manera de zafarse de la situación porque él no…_

La morena aligeró la presión en su brazo y le dedicó una sonrisita. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenían la tarima del karaoke a un paso de distancia

_De ninguna manera, ¿eh?_

Apenas pusieron un pie sobre la tarima hubo una explosión. El escuadrón 2 se desplegó para proteger a los invitados mientras Soi Fong y su teniente buscaban el origen del ataque.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-I-chi-go

Sobre la azotea, el aludido sostenía con su brazo derecho la cintura de Rukia que colgaba hacia abajo y pateaba para zafarse. El shinigami sustituto la bajó y vio cómo una venita palpitaba en su cabeza

-¡¿Qué manera de cargar a tu delicada esposa es esa'!

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Tú no eres mi esposa en realidad

La morena le propinó un golpe en el hombro

-Y tampoco eres delicada-Gruñó

-Parece que les va muy bien aquí-Esa inconfundible voz era de…

-¡Yoruichi-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó Ichigo sorprendido

-Vine por esto-Entre los dedos índice y medio, ella sostenía una esfera metálica del tamaño de un limón-Esto fue lo que provocó el caos allá abajo

Los tres miraron a la gente llorar y correr de un lado a otro. Byakuya llegó por el costado

-¡Nii-sama!

-No hay rastro del agresor-Informó con su tono neutro de siempre-Parece que el dispositivo fue controlado a distancia

-En ese caso le llevaré esto a Kisuke a ver qué sabe al respecto

-Un equipo será asignado para vigilar la casa de aquí en adelante-Explicó Byakuya mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse-Si tienen cualquier sospecha deben reportarla inmediatamente

-¡Esperen un segundo!-Llamó Ichigo- Esto de suplantar a…

-No se preocupen, lo harán bien-Interrumpió Yoruichi girando el rostro para ver a la pareja-Sólo tienen que actuar un poco más… Enamorados. Ahora vayan a descansar, estoy segura de que la suit nupcial les resultará muy cómoda-Guiñó un ojo y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro al pronuncias esa última palabra

Byakuya se detuvo por una fracción de segundo y le dirigió una efímera pero aterradora mirada al castaño, luego desapareció con el shunpo seguido de la pelivioleta.


	3. Como Marido Y Mujer

**COMO MARIDO Y MUJER**

Por supuesto, el final de la boda había sido un completo caos. Las personas prácticamente corrían fuera de la mansión y Kaoru había resultado lesionada en la explosión, si bien sus heridas no eran mortales, sí se tomaría un par de día de recuperación.

Una vez que todo estuvo vacío y el equipo de seguridad aseguró el área, Kotomi se ofreció a llevarlos hasta su habitación. Los shinigamis se miraban de reojo a ratos, sonrojándose por las palabras de Yoruichi que parecían sonar una y otra vez en sus mentes.

-Aquí es-Indicó la muchacha-Ahora me retiro, nos veremos mañana emprano. Descansen por favor

La vieron alejarse con una reverencia. El castaño abrió la puerta y suspiró con alivio al ver que, estando en una casa altamente tradicionalista, había dos futones dispuestos uno al lado del otro, en lugar de una cama matrimonial. Rukia cerró las puertas tras de ellos y miró alrededor; La habitación era grande, incluso comparada con su recámara en la mansión Kuchiki, pero eso no era de sorprenderse considerando que se trataba de una suite nupcial; El color chocolate en las paredes y las luces doradas le daban un aspecto acogedor, ideal para una pareja enamorada; A la iquierda había un gran armario y otra puerta a la derecha parecía llevar al cuarto de baño.

-Tomaré un baño-Dijo la morena, soltándose el cabello

ó, tirándose de lado sobre un futon. Levantó la mirada discretamente para verla desaparecer detrás de la puerta

Mientras el agua tibia caía sobre su rostro, la teniente de la 13 división repasaba cada cuadro del ataque, tratando de encontrar alguna pista. Nada

Salió con una Yukata blanca y las puntas del cabello aún goteando.

-¿Viste algo sospechoso antes de la explosión?-Inquirió entrando a la habitación, pero el joven ya estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió al verle sin ese ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba; Pensó que el cabello castaño le quedaba bien, pero el naranja era… Más 'él', era mejor si tenía que decirlo así. Se llevó una mano a la boca para bostezar, agotada por los días sin dormir y se recostó en el otro futon.

Cuando despertó a penas si podía creer todo el asunto de la misión. Buscó a su 'nueva esposa' con la mirada, pero no estaba en la habitación, así que se levantó y se duchó con calma. Al salir, se quedó boquiabierto. Rukia estaba ahí, más hermosa que nunca: Llevaba un kimono violeta con elaborados bordados color plata que dejaba al descubierto su menuda figura y resaltaba sus ojos, el cabello suelto y un bonito color rosa en sus finos labios terminaban el atuendo

-¿Pasa algo?-Inquirió la morena al notar que la miraba sin pestañear

-Ahh-Fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir. Una venita palpitó en la frente de ella antes de arrojarle un libro que tenía en las manos

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!

El libro dio justo en su frente, haciéndolo reaccionar

-¡Enana, no me pasa nada!-Aunque esas fueron sus palabras, sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo. Se hizo la misma pregunta que acababan de formularle, ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué de pronto pensaba en palabras como 'hermosa' al ver a la chica (a quien ya de por si no podía sacarse de la cabeza)? Se reprendió a sí mismo por aquel comportamiento, convenciéndose de que era todo producto de la extraña misión que vivía

La morena resopló y procuró recuperar la compostura antes de seguir hablando

-Prepárate, un grupo de comensales espera para felicitarnos por la boda

-¿Eh? ¿Se atrevieron a venir después del incidente de ayer?

-¡No lo digas como si hubiera sido sólo un accidente!-Cruzó los brazos y le miró con seriedad-Para estas personas la diplomacia está antes que muchas otras cosas. De cualquier forma, esta es una buena oportunidad para buscar a algún sospechoso potencial. Ahora vístete y vámonos

-Sí, sí-Hizo un gesto con la mano que parecía restarle importancia a la orden de la chica. Tomó un traje azul con gris del armario para cambiarse

Se disponía a abrir la puerta del dormitorio cuando Rukia se colgó de su brazo, pegándose hasta no dejar espacio alguno entre ellos

-¡O-Oye!-Llamó el chico, sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus mejillas-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, enana?!

Ella suspiró, como reprobando la pregunta

-Se supone que estamos recién casados, ¿recuerdas? Debemos comportarnos como una pareja enamorada. Como Nahomi y Kaito

-B-bueno sí, pero…-Tenía el corazón tan acelerado que apenas podía pensar

-Pero nada-Espetó-No lo olvides, deber ser un perfecto caballero

-¿Y eso qué significa?-Balbuceó entre dientes. Ella volvió a suspirar con gesto reprobatorio, agitó el dedo índice y dijo:

-Ya sabes, como-Echó los hombros atrás y fingió una voz más ronca-Ohh pero qué linda estás hoy, cielo. O, por favor, permíteme ayudarte a cargar eso-Con cada oración gesticuló teatralmente, haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalara en la cabeza de Ichigo

-Ahora vamos-Volvió a tomarlo del brazo y señaló al frente, como un guerrero que guía a su ejército. Después de volver a mirarla con sonrojo y resignación, abrió paso.

Bajaron hasta una especie de sala de reuniones donde diez personas vestidas elegantemente los esperaban, incluyendo Kotomi. Al centro del lugar había una mesa con aperitivos y bebidas. Entraron despacio, saludando y agradeciendo las felicitaciones que recibían de todos los desconocidos.

-Nahomi-san-Saludó un atractivo joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes-Permítame decirle que luce radiante el día de hoy-Se inclinó para besar la mano de la aludida, pese a la mirada adusta de su compañero

-Muchas gracias-Respondió ella con una voz mucho más dulce de lo habitual

-Oh, y su…-El hombre giró su mano como si hubiera olvidado la palabra adecuada-Su esposo

En el rostro de Ichigo se pintó una sonrisa forzada. Aquel tipo no le agradaba nada

-Sí-La morena sonrió con gracia, dando un brinquito para pegar su cabeza al brazo del castaño-Mi adorado esposo, Kaito

-Felicidades a ambos-Esbozó una sonrisa cínica, dirigiéndose al recién casado-Se ha llevado usted el gran premio

-¿Disculpe?

-Nahomi es una mujer hermosa, un trofeo para cualquier caballero

No podía creerlo. ¿De verdad acababa de referirse a ella como un trofeo? Sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, pero algo en su interior repitió las palabras _'Un perfecto caballero'_

-Disculpe si no estoy de acuerdo-Dijo con brusquedad, sorprendiendo a ambos-Pero ella no es una cosa que se pueda ganar

-Ah, por supuesto-El hombre recuperó la sonrisa e hizo un gesto inocente

-Aunque en algo tiene razón-Sin pensarlo realmente, extendió su brazo para asir a la chica por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su pecho-Ella es una chica realmente asombrosa y tengo suerte de que esté a mi lado

Aquellas palabras sonaban tan sinceras que por poco se olvidó de que aquello era una misión. Aún así no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió su respiración tan cerca y el cálido brazo del chico alrededor de su cintura.

-Noshimura-san-Interrumpió Kotomi, aligerando el ambiente-Qué gusto volver a verle

-El gusto es todo mío-Respondió este con una inclinación de cabeza-Si me disculpan, iré a saludar al resto de los invitados

Una vez que se retiró, Rukia pudo sentir los músculos de Ichigo relajarse, pero no fue hasta unos segundos después que él tomó conciencia de la situación y, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, la soltó.

-Los esperan en el jardín principal-Informó la rubia a la pareja que se disculpó con los comensales para salir de la sala luego de una media hora de reverencias y agradecimientos.

-¿De quién se trata?-Cuestionó él, con desgana

-De sus sobrinos

Al ver la cara de desconcierto en ambos, Kotomi les explicó la situación:

-La hermana mayor de Kaito-san, murió hace ocho meses al dar a luz a su segundo hijo. Desde entonces, Kaito y Nahomi se ocupan dos días por semana del bebé y de su hermana de tres años, en parte porque eso reduce la presión de Sawara-san, el padre, y por otro lado porque ellos realmente adoran a los niños

-¿No podríamos…-Comenzó a hablar, pero la morena lo golpeó en el hombro

-Está bien, lo haremos

-¿Cómo que está bien?-Cuestionó el castaño

-¿Qué pasa?-Lo miró con expresión desafiante y divertida-¿Tienes miedo de no poder con dos pequeños niños?

Frunció el ceño y resopló

-¿Cómo se llaman?-Preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rukia

-Souta y Sayumi

Por un momento se arrepintió de haber aceptado. A primera vista los shiquillos eran encantadores, con sus cabellos claros y sonrisas tan dulzonas que por un momento les hicieron creer sería una labor fácil.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó cuando la pequeña tiró de su cabello. Intentó separarla, pero sus manitas se aferraban a los mechones negros

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar?-Se quejó el castaño, dando brinquitos de un lado a otro con el bebé que no paraba de llorar

-Deja de dar vueltas o lo vas a marear-Le espetó la morena, bajando a Sayumi quien, molesta por el gesto, infló las mejillas y comenzó a llorar también. Rukia se dio una palmada en el rostro

-Tú tienes hermanas pequeñas, has algo

-Sí, pero no son así de pequeñas. Además tú fuiste la que aceptó cuidarlos, ¿recuerdas?

No iba a ceder, pero cuando vio la mirada fulminante y desesperada de la chica, tuvo que reconsiderar su decisión

-Tsk. Cambiemos lugares

-Hola, Souta-Extendió sus brazos para tomar al niño que, al verla sonreír, inmediatamente imitó el gesto. Por su parte, el castaño alzó a la chiquilla tratando de calmar su berrinche

-Por fin un poco de paz-Masculló al notar el repentino cambio

-¿Lo ves? Sólo tenías que dejar de brincar tanto-Explicó ella, meciendo al bebé con dulzura

-¡O-Oye!-Estaba tan embelesado admirando a la teniente que apenas reaccionó cuando la niña se arrojó temerariamente al suelo- La atrapó por la ropa y la levantó cual muñeca de trapo, mientras la niña se retorcía tratando de bajar. Finalmente la puso en el suelo, viendo con curiosidad cómo corría torpemente tras una pelota roja. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Dos horas después, Souta estaba profundamente dormido en brazos de la shinigami. Sonrió cuando su feliz 'esposo' la saludó desde el jardín y se puso de pie para poner al bebé en su cuna con sumo cuidado. Al parecer el compromiso de la pareja era realmente serio, pues tenían una habitación llena de cosas para los niños.

-…8, 9, 10-Se descubrió los ojos para encontrar a la niña ocultándose tras un gran árbol-¡Te voy a atrapar!-Corrió con gestos exagerados, alcanzándola para hacerle cosquillas-

¡Ah!-Gritó entre carcajadas

-¡Ven acá!- Llamó a Rukia que los observaba a la distancia, pero ella negó con la cabeza; Ichigo y Sayumi se miraron con complicidad antes de abalanzarse sobre ella

Jugaron y rieron como hacía mucho tiempo no se permitían. Recordaron viejos momentos en los que correteaban junto a sus amigos y familia, y cuando finalmente se agotaron, dejaron sus espaldas caer sobre el pasto para admirar las nubes; No fue una sorpresa que Rukia encontrara en todos lados la figura de Chappy, y de alguna manera eso resultaba tierno para Ichigo, aunque por supuesto, no lo aceptaría nunca.

-Parece que Souta despertó-Cuando escuchó el llanto del bebé, quiso ponerse de pie, pero él la detuvo con el brazo

-Yo iré. Será mejor levantarla-Dijo, señalando a la pequeña que descansaba recostada en el hombro de la morena

Avanzó con pasos grandes hasta la casa, tomó al pequeño en brazos y salió nuevamente.

-Creo que tiene hambre. Iré a buscar algo-Ella asintió, impresionada y conmovida por las habilidades del shinigami sustituto con los niños. Eso sí que no se lo hubiera imaginado.

Reaccionaron en una fracción de segundo, cuando los árboles que les brindaban sombra se desplomaron sobre ellos; Usando el shunpo, Rukia se movió para abrazar a los dos niños mientras Ichigo la abrazaba a ella.

-¿Están bien?-Levantó la cabeza una vez que el ruido y el polvo se disiparon. Rukia asintió aún con los niños bajo su cuidado-Espera aquí, iré a ver

La idea de que algo hubiera podido pasarle a los pequeños realmente le molestaba. Además se estaba cansando de tener un papel pasivo, así que se levantó decidido a atrapar al responsable y darle una buena lección, sin embargo, el escuadrón de seguridad lo detuvo a medio camino y lo obligó a regresar junto a su 'familia'.

Maldijo en voz baja, mirando cómo los shinigamis trabajaban afuera. Abrió la boca para maldecir de nuevo, pero Sayumi tiró de su ropa con una expresión inocente de preocupación que lo hizo suavizar su gesto hasta esbozar una leve sonrisa. La sentó en sus piernas y le hizo unas cuantas cosquillas para alegrarla. Comieron galletas, jugaron con la pelota y rieron nuevamente hasta que Souta y Sayumi se quedaron dormidos nuevamente.

-No fue tan malo después de todo-Susurró él, mirándolos dormir plácidamente

-No, no lo fue

Se miraron uno al otro con una sonrisa sincera, entendiéndose sólo con la mirada como hacían desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Al atardecer se despidieron de los niños con un dejo de tristeza. A pesar de todo, aquel había sido un día hermoso para ambos.


	4. ¿Infiel?

¡Hola a todos!

Ya sé, no tengo vergüenza por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero entre el drama de la titulación y mi PC que murió, realmente se me había hecho muy difícil transcribir y subir el nuevo capi.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen y comentan la historia. En verdad me dan ánimo, porque al final del día escribo para ustedes C=

Sin aburrirlos más, los dejo con el capítulo 4. Disfruten su lectura

* * *

**¿INFIEL?**

Se despidieron de los niños al caer la noche, sintiendo un poco de tristeza por la separación y otro poco de alivio por haber terminado un nuevo día. O eso pensaban antes de que Kotomi les diera otra sorpresa.

-¿Un baile?-Inquirió Ichigo con un dejo de hastío. Ella asintió y luego de un momento procedió a explicar

-Cada año la familia de Nahomi ofrece un baile en honor del aniversario de sus fallecidos abuelos. Éste año es tema son las máscaras y Kaito y Nahomi deben presidir el evento por ser la cabeza de la familia

La morena miró al castaño de soslayo, esperando que dijera algo como "de ninguna manera haré una cosa tan rídicula", pero, para su sorpresa, no pasó nada similar

-De acuerd, ¿qué hay que hacer?-Asintió el castaño en un suspiro

-¿Eh? ¿Así De fácil? ¿Vas a aceptarlo sin ninguna queja?-Cuestionó Rukia sin ocultar su asombro

-Me haces quedar como un gruñón-Se quejó-Pero sí, si pudimos fingir una boda y cuidar a esos dos niños, un baile de máscaras no puede ser tan malo

En realidad él mismo se sorprendía por su respuesta, pero de alguna manera comenzaba a disfrutar el tiempo que había compartido con Rukia hasta el momento.

Kotomi sonrió, encantada por la nueva actitud del shinigami

-Muy bien, entonces empezaremos mañana temprano. Tenemos muchos preparativos así que por favor descansen bien ésta noche

Se fueron a dormir con la naturalidad de un matrimonio que ya se ha acostumbrado a su nueva vida. Y con una sonrisa casi inexplicable

Cuando los rayos de sol pudieron colarse por la ventana, los chicos ya estaban comenzando sus actividades.

El salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta era poco más que inmenso; Una serie de pilares de ornato se imponían en la entrada, cubiertos por flores y cristales para dar la bienvenida a los invitados; Largas telas colgaban del techo en forma de moños cuyos vivos colores se reflejaban en el piso, creando una atmósfera tenue y emotiva; En las paredes, máscaras de todas las formas creaban un desfile de brillo y misterio.

-Creí que el baile era mañana

-Lo es-Explicó la rubia-Pero hay tantas cosas por hacer que es necesario empezar a preparar el salón con una semana de anticipación

-¿Cuál es nuestro papel?-Inquirió Rukia, algo ansiosa

-Comenzarán sentados en la mesa principal-Señaló con la mano el lugar donde se ubicaría la gran mesa-Una vez que los presenten, una luz se posará sobre ustedes mientras caminan hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Caminarán tomados de la mano, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza para saludar a los invitados que se ubicarán a su alrededor.

Paso a paso siguieron las instrucciones. A pesar de que no podían evitar sonrojarse, habían aprendido a disimular su nerviosismo bastante bien… O quizá comenzaban a sentirse más cómodos en situaciones como esa.

_"Sólo estamos tomados de la mano"_ Pensó Rukia al sentir una corriente recorrer su espalda. Una linda corriente

-Entonces deberán besarse y así dará comienzo el baile

Aquella frase la hizo caer de vuelta en la realidad

-¿B-Besarnos?-Repitió Ichigo, como si su imaginación le estuviera jugando una broma

Kotomi afirmó con la cabeza y una sonrisita inocente

-Eso no…

-Vamos, es sólo un pequeño beso. No debería ser ningún problema para dos poderosos shinigamis y mucho menos para una pareja tan enamorada como Nahomi y Kaito

Ambos la miraron sin un argumento realmente válido para contradecirla

-Kotomi-sama-Una chica de cabellos rojos con un bonito uniforme de sirvienta apareció detrás.

La aludida dio un brinquito y sonrió, entendiendo de inmediato

-Podemos continuar con esto después. Ahora es momento de la prueba de vestuario

Respiraron mucho más relajados al dejar de lado el tema del beso, aunque tenían claro que tarde o temprano tendrían que retomarlo.

El castaño observó cómo la morena se alejaba con la joven pelirroja y la rubia, antes de ser arrastrado por un par de chicos con cabello oscuro y uniformes idénticos.

Entre medidas y ajustes, la prueba duró por más de treinta minutos El sastre era un hombre de cabello gris y voz ronca, con una asistente que parecía mucho más entusiasmada que el mismo Ichigo.

-Por favor espere aquí-Pidió uno de los jóvenes ya de vuelta en el salón. Pero la paciencia nunca fue una cualidad de Ichigo Kurosaki quien apenas diez minutos después ya vagaba por los pasillos de la mansión.

Llevaba un elegante –e incómodo- traje negro de estilo occidental con una camisa púrpura y una corbata del mismo color. El cabello peinado hacia atrás le daba un aire de elegancia, resaltando sus ojos cafés que escrutaban cada habitación y pasillo.

-¿Dónde se metió?-Masculló para sí.

Una puerta semi abierta llamó su atención. Se acercó con pasos largos, encontrando una familiar silueta dentro.

La contempló un minuto; Usaba un vestido violenta de cuello halter, ceñido en la cintura y con caída libre hasta el piso.

-Oye, Rukia…

Ella giró, con sus ojos violetas asomándose a través de una máscara del mismo color con plumas y brillos plateados. Se acercó sin decir palabra alguna, tomó su mano y lo guió dentro de la habitación. Tiró suavemente del cuello de su traje, obligándolo a inclinarse

-¿Qué ha…

Sin dejarlo terminar la oración, ella posó sus labios sobre los del chico que apenas si pudo resistirse.

Un golpe seco los hizo separar. En la puerta, la mismísima Rukia Kuchiki observaba la escena anonadada

-¡¿R-Rukia?!-Exclamó él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par-Un segundo, ¿cómo es que…?

La teniente clavó su mirada en él, dejándolo inmóvil.

-No es lo que parece-Balbuceó-Espera un segundo…

Cuando ella dio media vuelta, intentó seguirla, pero cuando llegó al pasillo ya la había perdido totalmente de vista

"_¿No es lo que parece? ¿Enserio, Ichigo?"_

Maldijo al descubrir que la misteriosa chica también había desaparecido inexplicablemente.

Resopló, dejándose caer sobre la madera que crujió bajo su peso. Había buscado a Rukia y a la chica misteriosa por cuanto lugar se le ocurrió, no obstante, no encontró rastro alguno de ellas.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Ni siquiera percibió la diferencia en el reiatsu de la impostora que ya de por si era prácticamente idéntica a la teniente; Tal vez se trataba de alguna nueva tecnología espiritual, como las del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo… O tal vez, sólo tal vez, se había dejado llevar por todas las extrañas sensaciones que últimamente se asociaban a Rukia. En cualquier caso, tenía que encontrarlas y resolver el misterio de una buena vez.

Un repentino ataque lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Al menos eso sí lo había percibido.

De entre los árboles apareció una figura muy bien conocida

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Byakuya?!-Bramó un enfurecido Ichigo

-Creí que eras otra persona-Soltó él con un fondo atemorizante

Una risa astuta entre las sombras dio paso a otro invitado

-Parece que alguien se ha portado muy mal-Dijo Yoruichi, apareciendo por fin

-¿Eh? ¿D-De qué hablas?-Desvió un poco la mirada, intentando convencerse de que ellos en realidad no sabían nada de los eventos previos. Porque no lo sabían, ¿verdad?

Yoruichi sonrió más ampliamente al descubrir la confusión del muchacho

-Eres un chico listo, estoy segura de que lo averiguarás-Disfrutó la expresión de pena del castaño antes de mostrar entre sus dedos la misma esferita que habían encontrado en la boda-Kusike está seguro de que esta pequeña es parte de una carga única de bombas elaboradas hace más de cien años. Parece que pueden programarse para funcionar bajo presión o en respuesta a la presencia de determinado reiatsu.

-Muy bien-Asintió Ichigo, cada vez más intrigado-¿Quién era responsable de ellas?

-La familia de Kotomi las usó como medio de defensa en una guerra contra algunos traidores

-Eso quiere decir…

-Aún estamos investigando, pero será mejor que tomen precauciones. Ahora preocúpate por tu linda esposa que ya debe estar de regreso en el salón de baile-Dijo con expresión divertida

Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y dio media vuelta. Byakuya le dirigió una mirada severa al castaño unos segundos antes de retirarse

_Lo sabía. Él definitivamente lo sabía._

-Ah, Hattori-san-Cuando la rubia lo llamó, Rukia no se molestó en voltear. Llevaba un vestido dorado con corte en a que dejaba al descubierto su blanca espalda.-Es hora de ensayar el baile de inicio

Miró con reserva a la rubia, recordando las palabras de Yoruichi, pero supuso que confrontarla sería una mala idea así que decidió actuar con naturalidad. Luego dudó antes de acercarse. La chica podía ser una enana, pero sus golpes sí que dolían y, por su reacción previa, seguramente estaría muy molesta.

Ella giró sin emitir ningún sonido. Con expresión estoica tomó la mano derecha de su compañero que con la mano contraria la tomó por la cintura, manteniendo cierta distancia. La música empezó a sonar

-1,2,3… 1,2,3-Mientras la rubia marcaba el ritmo, Ichigo se hundía en una marea de desconcierto

Rukia no parecía molesta. En realidad, no parecía ella misma. Bailaba de forma casi automática, sin mirarlo a los ojos ni hacer ningún gesto que pudiera indicarle su estado de ánimo. Pero ¿por qué? Ese beso bien podría haber puesto en peligro la misión, y ella, en lugar de reñirlo por eso, lo había mirado con un sentimiento que todavía no podía nombrar.

-Oye, enana, ¿qué pasa contigo?-Preguntó en voz baja

-No pasa nada-Respondió entre dientes, dando un giro para alejarse

Él puso un pie detrás para hacerla tropezar y evitar que se alejara, atrapándola por la cintura

-No me vengas con eso-Susurró, inclinándola hacia atrás. Una venita brotó en la frente de la chica que al levantarse giró nuevamente y pisó con fuerza disimulada el pie del castaño

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada

"_Al menos empieza a ser ella misma_" Pensó.

* * *

¡Cha chan! ¿Qué les pareció?

Perdonen si quedó muy telenovelesco, pero era necesario hacerlo así para el próximo y último capítulo. A pesar de eso espero que les gustara.

Nuevamente les agradezco a todos :D

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, petici{on, queja, verdurazo o zapatazo, etc., aquí estoy a la orden :P

¡Besos y hasta la próxima!


	5. Reconciliaciones

¡Hola hola, mis sexys ichirukistas! ¿Cómo los trata la vida?

Ya sé que no tengo vergüenza, me he tardado demasiado tiempo en actualizar éste fic, pero además del poco tiempo que la escuela me deja últimamente, tuve que reescribir el capi unas 3 veces para quedar más o menos conforme con él. Por eso realmente espero que le guste y que disculpen el retraso.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el último capítulo de "Casada con Ichigo Kurosaki", disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**RECONCILIACIONES**

El agua tibia descendió a través de su espalda, liberando un poco de la tensión acumulada. Repasó los eventos de esa tarde, tratando de encontrar en su memoria alguna pista sobre la misteriosa chica enmascarada, pero la imagen de Rukia volvía una y otra vez con esa mirada que le golpeaba directo al corazón y dolía más que cualquier agresión física.

-Maldición-Dejó caer ambos puños sobre los azulejos de la pared

Se puso una Yukata limpia, respiró hondo y salió del baño. La morena descansaba sobre su lado derecho, de modo que sólo podía ver su espalda

-Oi, Rukia…

No hubo respuesta. A pesar de que no le gustaba nada la idea, decidió esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para aclarar las cosas.

Mirando fijamente a la pared, la teniente de la división 13 suspiró en silencio. Sabía que Ichigo quería explicaciones por su comportamiento, pero ella misma no estaba segura de por qué sentía un hueco en el estómago y era incapaz de hablarle. Apretó la almohada en su puño. Lo peor de todo era que, a causa de sus impulsos, estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de encontrar nuevas pistas para devolverle su vida a Nahomi y Taito.

"Eres un desastre" Se dijo a sí misma y luego pensó que era así desde que conoció a Ichigo aquella noche, sólo que nunca lo había manifestado tan severamente.

Extendió el brazo de forma inconsciente, palpando el lugar vacío de su compañera. Abrió los ojos despacio, y al descubrirse solo en la habitación, se levantó de un brinco.

-Genial-masculló al descubrir un traje gris con una nota escrita a mano que rezaba "salón de reuniones"

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, con una ansiedad casi incomprensible. Abrió las puertas bruscamente, esperando cualquier cosa menos lo que encontró: portando un hermoso vestido rojo, Rukia elaboraba un arreglo con flores, listones y algunas frutas.

-Buenos días-Le saludó, con una sonrisa jovial

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Cuestionó él, más atemorizado por esa nueva actitud que por cualquier hollow

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-Aunque sonreía, no lo había mirado directo a los ojos-Preparo un regalo para la familia Kuchiki

-¿K-Kuchiki?-Su rostro se ensombreció más al escuchar el nombre. Ella asintió

-Nos han invitado a una pequeña reunión en su mansión, junto a otras familias nobles

Pensó que seguramente era un plan para investigar a los sospechosos y al menos Byakuya no podría tratar de matarlo con toda esa gente cerca, ¿verdad?... Volvió a la primera parte de su pensamiento: SOSPECHOSOS

-¿Dónde está Kotomi?

-Ah, dijo que tenía que encargarse de algunos asuntos familiares así que nos verá allá. Muy bien-dio un último vistazo a su creación antes de ponerse en pie-Vamos

-Espera un momento-Espetó. Sacó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca y cerró la puerta-Tenemos que hablar

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-¿Quieres dejar ya ese tono meloso? Nadie nos está viendo-Refunfuñó

-Pero cielo, éste es mi tono de siempre

La miró brevemente. Obviamente no iba a ceder y no podían pasarse todo el día discutiendo lo mismo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Muy bien, si iba a usar su papel como Nahomi para molestarlo, entonces no le dejaba otra opción más que jugar a la par hasta recuperar a la verdadera Rukia Kuchiki.

-Tienes razón-Cambió la mirada severa por una media sonrisa-lamento haberte hablado así

Hizo un esfuerzo para que la sorpresa no se reflejara en su rostro. Se había convencido de que lo mejor para la misión era dejar de lado todo lo personal, pero no esperaba que él lo aceptara así de fácil; en realidad, estaba segura de lo contrario.

-Es hora de irnos, no queremos llegar tarde-Respondió, sobreponiéndose

Un carruaje ya los esperaba a la entrada. Los asientos de terciopelo rojo contrastaban alegremente con el dorado del exterior y resultaron muy cómodos para la pareja que no pronunció una palabra en todo el camino durante el cual se estudiaron con sigilo. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, un mozo abrió la puerta y los condujo a través de la enorme mansión Kuchiki.

-Pst, pst-El sonido provenía de una puerta lateral y sonaba como si estuvieran llamando a un gato

El mozo y la pelinegra iban al frente, y no notaron el momento en que Ichigo se desvió del camino. Detrás de la puerta corrediza, Urahara y Yoruichi esperaban divertidos

-Oh, Kurosaki-san-soltó el sombrerero-, ese atuendo en verdad te queda muy bien

-Olvida eso-Tajó-. ¿Encontraron al responsable de éste desastre?

-Algo así-dijo Yoruichi

-¿Cómo que "algo así"?-Frunció el ceño

-Calma, Kurosaki-san-Urahara movió las manos de un lado a otro, tratando de disminuir la tensión. Sabía que estaban poniendo a prueba la paciencia del pelinaranja al no permitirle intervenir directamente, como hacia siempre, pero era algo que tendría que aprender tarde o temprano… Además, le resultaba muy divertido ver sus reacciones cada vez que la hermana menor de Byakuya estaba cerca

-Estoy cansado de tener calma. ¿Por qué no simplemente enfrentamos a Kotomi y acabamos con esto de una buena vez?-Gruñó

En realidad su problema no era mantener la calma- Su mayor problema era que entre más tiempo pasaban en esa misión, más raras se ponían las cosas con la ojivioleta.

-Escucha, Ichigo-Yoruichi le palmeó el hombro como a un niño en su primer partido de fútbol-, estamos aquí precisamente para confirmar nuestras sospechas. Pero tendrás que controlarte allá afuera

-¿Y eso qué…?

Antes de terminar la oración, la morena lo empujó fuera del salón

-¡Oye!-Estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta, pero el mozo regresó a buscarlo

-¿Está todo bien, señor?-Preguntó, con tono ausente

-Eh… Sí, yo sólo… me perdí en el camino

Pese a su poco creíble excusa, el chico sólo asintió y lo guió hasta el salón sin decir nada más. Al llegar, inclinó la cabeza en forma de disculpa y se retiró.

Echó un vistazo al lugar. Debía admitirlo: la mansión Kuchiki era imponente con sus salones amplios, paredes finamente decoradas y muebles pulcros y tradicionales. Clavó los ojos en Rukia, que sonreía angelicalmente en una de sus actuaciones; cuando reconoció al comensal con quien conversaba, avanzó a grandes zancadas.

-Hola, cariño-Saludó la pelinegra, sin dejar de sonreír

-Kaito-san, me alegra que decidiera acompañarnos-Secundó el mismo hombre de ojos verdes que habían conocido unos días antes

-A mí también-convino-. Lamento la tardanza, linda

Depositó un beso en la frente de la chica y la rodeó por la cintura con su mano derecha. Aquel tipo no le gustaba para nada, miraba a su mujer de una manera que le hacía hervir la sangre… Excepto, claro, que Rukia no era su mujer en realidad, entonces ¿por qué se sentía así?

"Maldición" Pensó. ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres eran tan complicadas?

-¿Está todo bien, Taito-san?-Preguntó el ojiverde con una sonrisa mal disimulada

-Perfectamente-Respondió con tal dureza que casi pareció deletrearlo

Una batalla de miradas se desencadenó. Noshimura miró a Ichigo, luego a Rukia y otra vez a Ichigo con una arrogancia casi descarada. El castaño, que entendió perfectamente aquel gesto, tiró suavemente de SU CHICA para rodear su cintura con ambos brazos y luego se inclinó para descansar el mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

Se estremeció al sentir el íntimo abrazo de su compañero. Luchó por controlar el color que seguramente había subido a sus mejillas. DESASTRE. Definitivamente.

Noshimura hizo una mueca, pero cambió la expresión al ver cómo alguien carraspeaba la garganta detrás de la pareja.

-Ah, Kuchiki-sama

Ambos shinigamis se irguieron cual soldados. Giraron despacio, resignados a encontrarse con el impredecible capitán. No obstante, él mantenía el semblante neutro y sereno que lo caracterizaba; en lugar de su Shihakushō, llevaba un tradicional traje negro con rayas grises que, dispuestas de forma vertical, lo hacían ver más alto y resaltaban sus ojos.

-K-Kuchiki-sama-balbuceó la pelinegra, tragando saliva

-Noshimura-san, Hattori-san, Aizawa-san-Inclinó levemente la cabeza para saludar-Qué gusto tenerlos aquí

-Agradecemos su invitación-Respondió una vez más Rukia, recuperando un poco el control de sí misma

-No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarlos por su reciente matrimonio-Hizo una pausa. Le dirigió una mirada a Ichigo que parecía decir cualquier cosa menos "no he olvidado lo que hiciste", o tal vez era un "no te pases de listo con mi hermana". En cualquier caso, logró hacer que se aferrara más a ella, como todo un adolescente al que le han prohibido salir con la chica que le gusta.

-En efecto-habló por fin el castaño-, nuestra vida en pareja ha sido como miel sobre hojuelas

Le quedaba claro que estaba abusando de su posición, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Ellos le habían asignado la misión y gracias a eso estaba como estaba

-Mi pequeña Nahomi es dulce, tierna y muy hermosa

-Oh, cariño, creo que estás exagerando-Le dio un par de palmadas en la mejilla con más fuerza de la necesaria para mantenerlo a raya

-De ninguna manera-Esbozó una sonrisita, omitiendo el dolor-¿Acaso no creen que tengo razón, caballeros?

Una venita apenas visible palpitó en la sien del capitán. Obviamente Kurosaki se divertía con aquello sin que él pudiera, si quiera, mirarlo despiadadamente.

Rukia, por su parte, ya sentía cómo le faltaba el aliento. No importaban las circunstancias, era inaceptable comportarse así frente a su hermano. La noche anterior había decidido poner TODA su atención en cumplir la misión encomendada, sin embargo, los planes habían cambiado: Definitivamente patearía a su imprudente y muy idiota "marido".

Ambos aludidos asintieron ligeramente para responder

-¡Kotomi-chan!-Exclamó la morena, aliviada por la llegada de la rubia

La ojiazul se acercó con una cautela que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno, igual que el nerviosismo reflejado en el movimiento de sus manos. Forzó una sonrisa para saludar de paso a todos los presentes e hizo una reverencia al llegar donde el grupo.

Por unos segundos, Ichigo consideró la posibilidad de encararla y resolver el embrollo en que estaban metidos; No entendía la razón de tanto misterio y estaba ansioso por olvidarse de los perfectos modales y los trajes elegantes, pero sobre todo, estaba ansioso por recuperar su relación con la enana.

-¿Está todo bien?-Cuestionó la ojivioleta

-Por supuesto-Contestó la rubia, tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que su acelerado pulso le negaba.

Otras dos horas pasaron entre tediosos e interminables temas de conversación, antes de que pudieran despedirse con la excusa de terminar los preparativos para el baile.

Durante el trayecto de regreso se limitaron a escuchar las indicaciones de Kotomi sobre el baile; ella mirando por la diminuta ventana del carruaje y ella con atención ausente en la rubia.

Entraron directo al salón, ya ocupado por mesas con manteles dorados y una enorme y reluciente pista de baile con azulejos negros.

Practicaron el vals de aprertura una media docena de veces, acompañados por la música dulce y los aplausos acompasados de Kotomi. Durante ese tiempo, la mirada de Rukia y los constantes pisotones que lo propinó al chico, dejaron muy en claro que estaba molesta por lo de un rato antes; él correspondió con quejiditos apenas audibles y una mirada fulminante.

-Buen trabajo-Aplauidó la directora cuando los bailarines finalmente desistieron de sus juegos y realizaron la rutina completa- Ahora, no deben olvidar el beso de cierre, no queremos que nada le resulte sospechoso a los invitados

-Hablando de cosas sospechosas-empezó Ichigo, decidido a terminar aquella farsa de una buena vez-¿Qué hiciste hoy por la mañana?

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par-

-Ah, yo… tenía asuntos que atender

-¿Qué asunto pudo ser que te veías tan nerviosa al llegar a la mansión Kuchiki?-el shinigami soltó a su pareja y se acercó a la ojiazul, con un movimiento ágil y firme; ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta sentirse acorralada con la pared, donde él la atrapó poniendo las manos al lado de sus pequeños hombros.

Ella comenzó a sudar frío. Había hecho todo lo posible por ocultar su alterado estado antes, pero era obvio que todos sus esfuerzos resultaron infructuosos, aunque no esperaba que la enfrentaran de esa manera. Inhaló todo el aire que pudo y cerró los ojos, lista para confesar.

Cuando lo vio en esa postura no pudo evitar la punzada que atacó su estómago. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrojó hacia atrás, arrastrándolo consigo.

-¡Maldita sea, Rukia. SUÉLTAME!-Refunfuñó el chico, retorciéndose. Ella lo soltó cuando finalmente estuvieron en la suit que habían compartido hasta entonces

-¿Podrías explicarme qué demonios fue eso?-Cerró la puerta tras de sí

-Oh, ahora sí quieres hablar-Se puso de pie con la ropa hecha un desastre

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Kotomi está ocultando algo. Tú la viste

-¿Y por eso estás comportándote como un completo idiota?

De alguna manera sentía que la morena no se refería a Kotomi. La miró directo a los ojos, esos profundos y orgullosos ojos violáceos que podían hablar por sí mismos

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó, y ella supo que no hablaba de la misión

-Aterrorizaste a Kotomi-Respondió, como si no entendiera el verdadero significado de la pregunta. Pero lo entendía.

-Ah, claro-En su voz había una mezcla de sarcasmo y frustración

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!-Refunfuñó. Puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró desafiante.

-Significa-Dio un paso largo para alcanzarla, inclinándose para hablarle de frente, pero ahí, tan cerca de sus ojos y de sus labios, de pronto no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir-significa…

Sintió el deseo de anular completamente la distancia que los separaba

-¿Ichigo?-Llamó ella, ansiosa. ¿Desde cuándo el idiota se quedaba sin palabras? Notó cómo él se inclinaba un poco más, y un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle el pecho. Ante la inquietud, hizo lo único que su cuerpo le permitió: golpeó al muchacho en la mandíbula-¡Oi, respóndeme!

-Tsk, ¡enana, realmente te has esforzado en fastidiarme estos días!

Aquel comentario no pudo enfurecerla más

-¡¿Haaa?! ¡¿Y por qué iba a esforzarme en algo tan inútil?!

-¡Dímelo tú!

-¡No lo hago!

-¡¿Entonces por qué te has comportado tan extraña estos días?! ¿Ha?

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-¡No!

-¡Maldición, ¿podrías por lo menos ser honesta contigo misma?!-La asedió con ambos brazos, enfrentándola con un gesto duro

-¡Porque besaste a esa chica!-Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de revelar

-¿Celosa?-Preguntó con ansias

-¡De ninguna manera! Lo único que interesa aquí es que podrías arruinar la misión con tus imprudencias-Dijo, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

-Oh, con que eso es…

-¡Por su puesto que sí! ¡¿Por qué iba yo a…

Era obvio que la chica no cedería tan fácilmente, y el castaño comenzaba a cansarse de aquel juego. La miró mover la boca rápidamente, probablemente gritándole y negando sus insinuaciones, pero sus enormes ojos violentas no podían mentirle y no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de callar aquellos finos y delicados labios. Con un movimiento ágil y certero, presionó sus labios contra los de la chica, haciéndole olvidar todos sus reproches y excusas; fue un beso breve y tierno, pero le quitó el aliento a ambos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, se miraron unos segundos con los labios levemente enrojecidos y el corazón acelerado.

-Ichigo…-Comenzó a decir ella, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo

Un sonido seco interrumpió el momento. Olvidándose de su situación, los shinigamis se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos.

Kotomi estaba en la puerta, con ambas manos en la boca y una expresión angustiada. Al acercarse más, vieron a Nahomi tirada en el piso con la joven sirvienta de cabellos rojos que había llevado a Rukia hasta su prueba de vestido la tarde en que la enmascarada había besado a Ichigo. La pelirroja había cambiado su expresión tímida por una mirada furiosa, con ambas manos, sujetaba a la pelinegra con las muñecas al lado de la cabeza y usaba sus piernas para impedir que se levantara.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? Oye, suéltala ahora mismo-Reaccionando casi de inmediato, Ichigo tomó a la chica por la cintura y la levantó sin grandes problemas, mientras Rukia ayudaba a Nahomi a incorporarse. Aguantando los arañazos y patadas, encerraron a las tres chicas en distintas habitaciones.

-¿A dónde vas?-Cuestionó Rukia, viéndolo avanzar con grandes zancadas hacia la habitación donde estaba Kotomi

-A terminar con esto de una vez

Le dirigió una mirada severa, con la espalda recargada en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Tenemos que esperar a que Nii-sama y…

-No me interesa-Tajó él-. Me cansé de esperar que los demás hagan todo

Sin decir nada más entró en el salón seguido de su compañera. Kotomi estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, con la respiración agitada y la mirada clavada en sus manos.

-Lo siento-Dijo, sin mirarlos a los ojos.

Ahí, con el rostro pálido y la frente sudando frío, a ninguno de los dos shinigamis le pareció que fuera capaz de hacerle daño a alguien más. La miraron en silencio, esperando que siguiera hablando.

-Hace un rato… en la mañana, Nahomi me pidió que la ayudara a salir del lugar en el que se ocultaban sin que los guardias lo notaran. Dijo que tenía que hablar con Eiri y…

-¿Eiri?-Interrumpió el castaño

La rubia levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su rostro confundido

-Yo, creí…

-¿Quién es Eiri?-Volvió a preguntar al ver que la chica vacilaba

-Mi media hermana-Interrumpió Nahomi, abriendo la puerta bruscamente

-¿Cómo…-Comenzó a cuestionar Ichigo, pero ella se adelantó

-Es mi casa, Kurosaki-san. Conozco más de una forma de salir de una habitación cerrada. Y también sé que Kotomi no tiene nada que ver con esto, como están pensando

-Ah, ¿enserio?-Rukia la miró con una leve sospecha de lo que sucedía, mientras su compañero se cruzó de brazos, desafiándola a explicarse

-Mientras estaba escondida encontré, en los viejos diarios de mi padre, una revelación bastante dolorosa pero nada sorprendente: tengo una media hermana, producto de una de sus infidelidades con una joven a la que conoció en sus… expediciones por la SS.

Todos, excepto Kotomi, alzaron las cejas

-No fue difícil descubrir el secreto cuando leí su descripción: el cabello rojo intenso no es muy común por aquí. Le pedí a Kotomi que me ayudara a escapar porque quería comprobar por mí misma que se trataba de ella y tratar de hacer las paces antes de tener que revelar toda esta información-Desvió la mirada, claramente incómoda por tener que confesar aquello

-Pero las cosas no resultaron tan fáciles, ¿eh?-Añadió el castaño

-¿Te dijo por qué intentó lastimarlos?-Preguntó Rukia, golpeando al chico en las costillas por su falta de tacto. De alguna manera entendí el sentimiento de querer estar cerca de su hermana y el de no querer revelar su pasado

-Ella…

-Venganza-Interrumpió una nueva voz. Yoruichi entró en la sala, con el sigilo y la elegancia que la caracterizaban-El padre de Nahomi abandonó a la madre de Eri y le negó a su hija cualquier derecho

-¿Y qué hay de...?-Iba a preguntar por la chica enmascarada, pero de pronto le pareció una mala idea sacarlo a la luz. La Shihōin lo miró con una media sonrisa

-Oh, ¿ibas a preguntar por esto?-De algún lugar desconocido sacó una peluca que se asemejaba al cabello de Nahomi y un antifaz bien conocido-Parece que la chica pensó que sería buena idea inculpar a su hermana: Nahomi, paranóica por los celos intentaba culpar a su amiga Kotomi al usar bombas de su familia para auto-agredirse, así evitaría que se acercara a su marido; nosotros las descubriríamos y todos quedarían bajo sospecha, excepto la doncella sin voz. Parece queeso era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Su madre murió por una enfermedad que pudo prevenirse de haber tenido los medios que un hombre noble posee-La pelinegra clavó la mirada en el suelo, tratando de contener su tristeza y culpa que sentía. Obviamente estaba más afectada por la historia de la chica que por sus intentos de vengarse.

La habitación se sumió en silencio por un momento. Finalmente, Byakuya entró para informarles que Eiri estaba bajo custodia y que Nahomi y Kaito podían, finalmente, regresar a su vida normal. El recién casado entró unos segundos después para abrazar a su esposa y besarla con dulzura. Al ver aquella escena ambos shinigamis recordaron lo sucedido antes de la pelea entre hermanas y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse levemente.

-Tal vez los chicos puedan prestarles la suit nupcial una noche más. Así terminan de arreglar sus problemas-Le susurró a Ichigo, que ahogó un grito

_¿Cómo hacía para saberlo TODO?_

-No te preocupes-Remató la morena-Yo me encargo de Byakuya

Con la mandíbula desencajada y el color rojo hasta en las manos, tomó a Rukia por el brazo y la sacó a rastras de ahí. Se detuvo en el jardín, con la respiración agitada y una muy confundida Rukia al lado.

-Oi, Ichigo…-Llamó ella en voz queda

Giró lentamente, sin saber exactamente qué decir o qué esperar. La miró con esos ojos sinceros y confundidos como los de él mismo, y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago; se inclinó un poco más, guiado puramente por ese sentimiento y, al ver que ella no retrocedió, tiró de su mano para disminuir la distancia que aún nos separaba. A pocos centímetros de sus labios, ambos cerraros los ojos, dispuestos a descubrir lo que aquellas nuevas emociones significaban.

-Kurosaki Ichigo

La voz que sonó a lo lejos los hizo estremecer. Se separaron de un brinco, mirando hacia lados opuestos mientras el capitán del sexto escuadrón caminaba hacia ellos.

-Ven conmigo

El color azul sustituyó al rojo en el rostro de los chicos que aguantaban la respiración. El castaño lo siguió sin decir nada más, mientras Nahomi llevaba a su suplente a otra ala de la mansión.

La muy agradecida pelinegra había insistido en que Rukia usara el vestido que habían preparado para ella y que fuera una invitada de honor en la ceremonia, pero luego de los abrumadores acontecimientos, la teniente había decidido declinar la invitación y mirar el baile desde lejos, como lo que era: una orgullosa shinigami.

Ichigo apareció un par de horas después, justo cuando comenzaba el baile de apertura.

-Ese maldito de Byakuya me hizo llenar un inmenso reporte-Explicó, tratando de dar respuesta a la pregunta reflejada en los ojos de ella

_Un reporte. Seguro._

Asintió para dejarle claro que lo había oído y se volvió para mirar a la pareja bailando. Ichigo observó la pista de baile y luego la figura menuda que se erguía frente a él; unos días antes había pensado que Rukia se veía hermosa con aquel elegante kimono y el maquillaje en sus labios, pero ahí, admirándola su sonrisa sin que ella lo supiera, se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado más hermosa.

-Oi, Rukia-Llamó. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo de perfil.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Cuándo se caerá el color de mi cabello?

* * *

Y…. ¡Ahí lo tienen!

Realmente espero que disfrutaran de éste FF y que el final no los decepcionara. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo aunque sea un parrafito cada día.

Por favor no se olviden de escribir lo que opinan, críticas buenas y malas son siempre bien recibidas para seguir mejorando y traerles nuevas historias :D

Los invito también a leer mis otros FF:

"El primer amanecer". Especial IchiRuki de año nuevo

"Ahora o nunca". Un IchiRuki que apenas comienza y que se origina en el día de San Valentín *.*

De nuevo agradezco inmensamente su paciencia y sus ánimos, por favor dejen sus comentarios. Que la fuerza del ichiruki los acompañe siempre, espero leerlos pronto.

¡Besos!


End file.
